Familiar From the Stars
by Trace Carter
Summary: Louise wanted a dragon. She got a man. Luckily the man can change into beasts that could eat a dragon for breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar From the Stars**

**Trace Carter here. I decided to make another Zero no Tsukaima fanfic. This time, Louise summons a familiar that is from a Galaxy far far away…**

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, the second year students had gathered for the familiar summoning ceremony. Various magical creatures had been summoned by the students, ranging from a small frog to a large blue dragon. One girl, though, was on edge by this. Her name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, but her classmates called her, Louise the Zero. The reason she was called that was because every spell she attempted ended the same way: an explosion. To top it off, she had proclaimed to the students that teased her that she would summon the best familiar of them all. Well, it was her turn now. Louise walked to the center of the field where the summoning would take place and raised her wand.

xXsceneXx

Within a cave that was dimly lit by the glow of a fire, a lone male figure sat, trying to warm himself. His name was Kazi Carter, but he usually went by Z. He looked about 17 years old in human years and was dressed in black light body armor and had pale skin and brown eyes along with jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail that hung down his back.

"Kriffing Empire," growled Z, "it's because of them that I'm forced to hide like this."

Suddenly he heard the sound of a young girl's voice, saying something, and felt a disturbance in the force that resembled a static tingle across his body.

_My noble and powerful familiar that exists somewhere in this vast universe,_

'_Well I don't think I qualify as 'noble,' but I don't deny that I'm powerful,_' thought the Z.

_Answer my call and come to my aid. APPEAR!_

As the final words were spoken, a glowing green oval appeared in the middle of the cave, surprising Z and causing him to stumble and fall into the oval. Once he was inside, the oval vanished, leaving the cave empty except for a small fire.

xXsceneXx

When Louise finished chanting, a large explosion erupted in the middle of the field. The force of the blast knocked Louise off her feet and kicked up a small dust cloud.

"Looks like Louise failed again," jeered a student.

"Wait," said another, "I see something."

As the smoke cleared, Z looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He took note of the creatures and the humans standing around him wearing odd clothing and assumed he had been somehow transported to a different planet, though he knew that kind of technology had been lost for ages.

"Where am I?" asked Z in Galactic Basic, "What planet is this?"

"What is he saying?" asked one student, "what does he mean, 'planet'?"

"Looks like the Zero summoned some commoner from off the street," jeered another, which caused the other students to laugh.

"Mr. Colbert," said Louise, "I'd like to make another attempt."

"Miss Vallière," said professor Jean Colbert sternly, "the Familiar Summoning Ceremony is a sacred rite that determines a mage's path and grants them a companion for life. There are no do overs. Please finish the ritual."

Louise slumped before walking over to Z, touching her wand to his head, "_My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar._"

Louise then leaned in and captured a surprised Z's lips with a kiss, surprising him greatly. When she pulled away he tried to say something, but was cut off by a burning sensation in his hand that continued to grow in strength until it felt like someone was carving symbols into his hand with a lightsaber. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to show any weakness to these people. Soon the pain faded and Z glared at Louise.

"What did you just do to me?" he growled.

"I marked you as my familiar," said Louise simply.

"What are you talking about," said Z as Colbert dismissed the other students, "explain."

"I'll explain later," said Louise as she turned to leave.

The other students then collected their familiars and began to float towards the school, surprising Z greatly.

"How are they doing that?" asked Z, "Is it the force? I don't feel it being used by these children."

"It's magic," said Louise, "and what is this 'force?'"

"I'll explain later," said Z with a smirk, earning a scowl from Louise, "and why aren't you flying back?"

"That's none of your business," snapped Louise, "come on, we're going to be left behind."

With a sigh, Z got to his feet and followed the diminutive pinkette back to the castle.

xXsceneXx

"Alright," said Louise, "I want some answers. Who are you, and what is this 'force' that you mentioned?"

"Jeez, you could at least be polite about it," sighed Z, "my name is Z."

"What about my other question?" growled Louise.

"If you're going to use that tone, then I won't say anything," said Z with a shrug, "I'm going to wander. Bye."

With that, Z walked out the door, leaving a stunned and angry Louise behind.

xXsceneXx

As Z walked through the courtyard, he noted that the school looked kind of primitive. There wasn't even any durasteel used in the construction. There was also a lot of vegetation and the air was untainted by the exhaust of engines.

"I wonder what planet I've ended up on?" Z said to himself.

Suddenly he jumped when he felt a large presence behind him and spun around, coming face to face with a large blue reptile. Z was about to pull out a weapon when a petite girl with blue hair and glasses, carrying a gnarled staff and a book hopped off the creature's back.

"Is this creature yours?" Z asked the girl.

"Dragon," said the girl.

"Excuse me?" said Z.

"She's a dragon," the girl said in a monotone.

"I see," said Z, "I wonder if she's related to the Arkanian Dragon species?"

"Don't know," said the girl.

"My name is Z," said Z.

"Tabitha," said the girl, "Sylphid," she added, motioning to her dragon."

"Those aren't your real names," noted Z, causing the girl to stiffen, "don't worry, I mean you no harm and will keep your secret."

"Thank you," said Tabitha.

Z almost didn't notice, but Tabitha gave a small smile.

"You should smile more often," said Z, "it looks nice."

Z turned to leave, and because of that, he didn't see the faint blush on Tabitha's cheeks. Z decided to continue exploring the campus and wandered the halls. He was so caught up in his wandering that he almost ran into a girl wearing a maid's uniform.

"I'm so sorry," said the girl as she tried to pick up the basket of cloths that she had dropped.

"It was my fault," said Z as he picked up the basket for her, "where are you taking this?"

"I was taking it to the kitchens to be used for tomorrow's meal," said the girl.

"Then I'll take it there," said Z, "it's the least I can do to apologize for running into you."

"Thank you," said the maid, "you are too kind."

"May I ask your name miss?" asked Z.

"Oh, my name is Siesta," said the maid with a kind smile.

"You can call me Z," said Z.

"That's an interesting name," said Siesta.

"Where I come from," said Z, "Siesta would be considered an unusual name."

"Where exactly do you come from?" asked Siesta.

"Hmm," said Z as he tried to think of how to explain where he was from to a species that obviously hasn't achieved space flight, "I'm from a place far away. Farther than any of your ships could sail."

"My grandfather often told stories about another land that he claimed to come from," said Siesta, "he also said that he was from a place to far to travel to."

"He sounds like a man I'd like to meet," said Z.

"He'd probably like to have met you too," said Siesta, "unfortunately he's passed on."

"My condolences," said Z, "I believe we've reached the kitchen."

Indeed they had reached the kitchen. The workers were busy cleaning plates from the last meal so Siesta had Z put the basket of cloths on an empty table. As he was turning to leave, his stomach made a sound similar to an angry beast and he blushed a bit.

"Sounds like you're hungry, kid," said the head chef, "how about we fix you a meal?"

"I don't want to be any trouble, sir chef," said Z.

"No trouble at all," said the chef, "and please call me Marteau."

"Well then," said Z, "I thank you for your hospitality, sir Marteau."

"Please just call me Marteau," said Marteau as the kitchen staff brought Z a bowl of stew, "this was made from the leftovers of the noble's meals, so I apologize if it isn't that good."

Z sat down and used a spoon to try a bit of the stew and his eyes widened at the taste. The stew was full of savory flavor. It wasn't too watery, the vegetables weren't cut too big or overcooked, and the meat melted in his mouth.

"This is amazing," said Z, "I don't think I've ever tasted food this good."

"Glad you think so," said Marteau, "eat up."

Z eagerly devoured the stew and accepted seconds when it was offered. When he finished he decided to help the staff clean up before heading up to Louise's room to see if she had calmed down.

xXsceneXx

Louise had not calmed down. To be quite honest, she was livid! Not only did her familiar speak to her in an insolent tone and not show her the respect she deserved, but he had the gall to walk out when she was questioning him. Louise looked at out her window at the rising moons and sighed. Suddenly her door opened causing her to sit upright as Z walked in.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked.

"I guess," said Louise. She was still angry, but she was controlling it better, "now tell me about this 'Force'."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiar From the Stars**

**Trace Carter is back! I got a lot of favorable reviews for this story so I decided to continue.**

**Here's a little game: Can any of you guess what species Z is?**

**Hint: it's not human.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Star Wars.**

"Well," said Z, "to begin to explain the force, one must understand Midi-chlorians."

"What are meta…metal…medi," Louise asked, trying to pronounce the unknown term.

"Midi-chlorians are tiny life forms that exist within almost every living being," said Z, "the Midi-chlorians are what allow individuals to harness the power of the force, if they have enough."

"You still haven't explained what the force is," said Louise.

"I'm getting to that," said Z, "to put it simply, the force is a powerful energy that flows around and through all things. It binds our destinies and unites us all. If one can manipulate the force, then they will be able to do great things that others cannot."

"What kind of things?" asked Louise.

Z smiled and waved his hand. A teapot and cup rose from a table along with a saucer and floated over to Louise. The teapot tipped and poured some of its steaming tea into the cup.

"Cream and sugar?" asked Z.

"Um, sure," said a startled Louise, "three lumps, no cream."

Three cubes of sugar floated out of the sugar bowl and into the waiting cup. The cup then floated into Louise's waiting hands.

"How did you do that without a wand?" asked Louise.

"I told you," said Z, "it's not magic. I am simply manipulating the Living Force that flows around and through all things."

"Preposterous," said Louise, "it has to be magic."

"It isn't," insisted Z, "anyone with a high enough Midi-chlorian count could do all of this and more with training."

"So you are saying that even a zero like me could learn o do all this if my count was high enough?" asked Louise disbelievingly.

"That is what I'm saying," said Z.

Louise paused, "…is there a way to test my count?" she asked with hope.

"There is," said Z as he pulled a case from his bag and opened it, "I'll need to take a blood sample and scan it."

"How will you do that?" asked Louise as Z pulled out several items.

"Hold still," said Z, "this will hurt a bit."

He then made a cut on her arm, being careful not to make it deep and damage any veins or arteries and took a sample of blood. He then pulled out a patch and placed it on the wound.

"What was that for?" demanded Louise angrily.

"I needed a sample of your blood," said Z as he put the blood in a scanner, "besides, it's already healed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Louise, "It couldn't have healed that fast."

Z walked over and removed the patch to reveal clean unblemished skin with no sign of the cut that had been made.

"How did you do that?" asked Louise, "You didn't use magic."

"It was a bacta patch," said Z.

"What?"

"Medicine," he elaborated, "it accelerated the natural healing of the human body."

"…ok," said Louise, "so when will I be able to know if I can use the Force?"

"In the morning," said Z, "it's late and you should sleep. I'll wake you tomorrow."

Z sat on a pile of hay in the corner and closed his eyes to meditate. As Louise watched him, she thought about how she originally intended to treat Z like a servant and lesser being, but then she thought about how he had given her hope that she might not be a zero after all, and she decided to at least treat him like a human.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Louise awoke to the soft light from the curtains shining on her.

"It's time to wake up," said Z.

"What?" asked Louise sleepily.

"It's time for you to wake up," said Z again, "I'm sure you have a busy day."

Louise got up with a yawn and stretched. She looked around blearily and slowly focused on the room around her.

"Clothes," she said groggily.

Z shrugged and some clean clothes floated over to her, which she put on, uncaring of Z's presence.

"What time is it?" asked Louise.

"A few hours after dawn," said Z, "I believe the other students headed down for breakfast."

"Then let's go," said Louise as she walked out the door.

Z smiled and followed the short pinkette out the door and through the halls. Inwardly he wondered what kind of meal would be served for a 'noble's' breakfast.

xXsceneXx

'_I should have known,_' thought Z as he looked down at the 'food' that was given to him as a familiar. Whatever a familiar was.

"We thank our Founder Brimir for this humble meal," said Louise and the other students in the hall.

'_Humble my foot,_' thought Z as he looked over the feast that was spread before the students.

Z had been given a dirty plate with an old roll and a bowl of…something that looked like soup. With a sigh he withdrew a ration bar and began to eat it. The taste left much to be desired, but it was probably healthier that the meal he was given. He finished quickly and decided to go to the courtyard to explore some more.

xXsceneXx

Z looked around the courtyard where the staff was setting up some tables and chairs. He saw Siesta and decided to ask her what the occasion was.

"So what's going on?" asked Z.

"Oh Z," said Siesta, "the students have no class today so they can bond with their familiars, so we have to set up these tables and chairs for them to use."

"Do you need some help?" asked Z.

"That would be great," said Siesta.

"Alright then," said Z as he motioned with his hands.

The staff jumped back when the tables lifted into the air and floated to their positions and floated to the ground with the chairs following. Tablecloths and vases of flowers floated onto the tables as well.

"You're a noble?" gasped Siesta.

"No," said Z, "I am not of noble blood."

"But you used magic!" exclaimed another servant.

"It wasn't magic," said Z, "it's hard to explain, but it is not magic."

It took some time, but Z was able to convince the staff that he was not one of the stuck up nobles that they had grown to hate. By the time he was finished, the students had begun to exit the castle to get to know their familiars. Siesta managed to talk Z into helping her deliver the snacks to the students, and with the Force, things went smoothly…that is, until Z saw a small bottle fall out of a blond student's pocket.

Z caught it with the Force and placed it on the table, "I believe this is yours sir."

The student ignored Z, but one of his friends noticed.

"Hey Guiche, isn't that one of Montmorency's special perfumes?"

"Hey yeah," said another, "that distinctive purple color is her signature."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," stammered the blond, now identified as Guiche, but his brown haired female companion wasn't reassured.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "You and Miss Montmorency are together!"

"Wait, Kaite," Guiche said, trying to diffuse the situation, "it's not like that,"

*SLAP*

Katie stormed off after slapping Guiche across the face, leaving a red mark. Unfortunately for the blond, it wasn't over.

"Guiche," said an angry voice from behind him.

Guiche turned and saw a girl with blond hair in tight curls standing behind him with a livid expression on her face.

"M-M-Montmorency," stammered Guiche as he sweated.

"So," Montmorency said in a calm voice that spoke of barely restrained anger, "I see that the rumors about you seeing a first year girl were true."

"Dearest Montmorency," Guiche began, trying to fix the situation before it went too far.

*WHAM*

Too late.

Montmorency had decked Guiche with a spectacular right cross, knocking him to the ground and leaving him with a black eye, before storming off.

Z had watched all of this and had no idea that simply returning a bottle would cause such chaos. With a shrug he turned to leave. He'd seen worse breakups on Hologram Fun World. But as he turned to leave he was stopped by shout from Guiche.

"You! Commoner!" yelled Guiche, "It is your fault that this happened! If you hadn't picked up that bottle then none of this would have happened!"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been dating two girls at the same time," said Z, "I believe that humans view it as wrong."

"Are you comparing me so some beast?!" growled Guiche with indignation.

"I'm just pointing out that among the sentient species that exist in the known universe, humans are among those who view polygamy as immoral," said Z.

"In any case," said Guiche, "I shall teach you some respect for your betters! I challenge you to a duel!"

The courtyard froze and suddenly hysterical laughter was heard. People searched for the cause and saw that Z was busting a gut at Guiche's declaration.

"Hahahaha," laughed Z, "that's a good joke. You challenging me to a duel."

"What's the matter commoner?" growled Guiche, "Are you scared to take responsibility and fight? Of course you are. You're just some weakling who has no hope of victory."

"Oh, you're serious," said Z as he composed himself and set down the tray of treats he was holding, "in that case, name the time and place of this duel."

"Vestri Court in 15 minutes," declared Guiche before marching off.

"I guess I should get ready," said Z, before spotting Louise marching toward him.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Familiar of the Stars**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter only owns his OC**

Z sighed as Louise stormed up to him. She looked like she was angry that he had accepted a duel from Guiche.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" yelled Louise.

Yep, she's mad.

"Louise," said Z, "he challenged my honor, so I must face him."

"Why?" asked Louise, "You could just apologize!"

"Why should I apologize when I have done nothing wrong?" said Z, "All I did was return an item. It was his fault for playing with their hearts."

"But," protested Louise.

"Look," said Z, "I intend to fight Guiche. So you can either get out of my way, or tell me which way is Vestri Court."

"Fine," sighed Louise reluctantly, "are you sure you can win?"

"Of course," said Z.

Louise sighed again and wordlessly raised an arm to point the direction of Vestri Court. Thanking Louise, Z headed to meet Guiche. After he had gone, Louise decided to follow him, if not to pick up the pieces, then to see Guiche get what he deserved.

xXsceneXx

Z arrived early at Vetsri Court and sat down in a meditative pose to calm his mind while he waited for the pompus brat to arrive. As he meditated, he connected himself to the unifying force and the living force and felt it flow through all the humans and familiars around him. The humans had a sort of forign power flowing through them and the a few of the familiars did as well. Soon he felt the aura of Guiche and the other students arriving and he got to his feet.

"So you're finally here," said Z.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to show up," said Guiche, "I'm glad you did though, now I can teach you your place, commoner."

"You talk too much," yawned Z, "let's just get this over with."

"Agreed," said Guiche as he waved his rose with a florish, "my runic name is Guiche the Bronze, so a bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponant."

A petal fell from Guiche's rose and formed into a feminine, broze suit of armor.

"So you call upon a construct to fight me," sighed Z, "whatever. I guess I should end this quickly."

Suddenly Z's form began to shift. His muscles expanded and he fell on all fours as his arms and legs became animal like and his hands and shoes became claws. His back grew several spines and a tail sprouted. His entire body grew fur and his face grew and his mouth expanded and was filled with razor sharp teeth and he gained two more eyes. Z now resembled some sort of beastial demonic feline.

"Wh-what are you?" stammered Guiche in terror.

The beast that was Z roared and charged at the Valkyrie. Guiche was barely able to pull himself together in time to command his Valkyrie to dodge Z's claws. The Valkyrie was fast, but Z's new form was faster and forced the bronze golem to use it's speed to keep from being shredded by his claws. Guiche decided to even the odds a bit and created five more golems to fight Z.

Guiche felt confident that he would win...until he swore that the beast smirked and began to change again. Z stood up on his hind legs and his body became bulkier and the fur retracted. He gained grayish thick skin and spines, tusks and claws. He no longer resembled a feline, but he did resemble a demonic beast.

Z's new form blocked the stabs of the Valkyries' spears with its thick hide and sent them flying with a swing of its arms. With speed that surprised the observers, considering the beast's bulky appearence, Z attacked the downed Valkyries and crushed their bronze armor, before turning to face Guiche.

"S-s-stay b-back!" stammered Guiche with a pale face as he counjured a sword and swung it wildly to try and stop Z's advance.

The blade didn't even phase Z. In fact with a flick of a claw the blade was flying from his hands in two pieces. Guiche was visibly sweating as Z got close and picked him up and brought Guiche to his maw. Z let out a loud roar and Guiche promptly passed out and went limp.

Z dropped the blond and his form shifted back to normal, clothes and all and he walked over to Louise.

"Told you I'd win," smirked Z.

Louise could only nod blankly and follow Z as he walked back to the castle, the students parting in fear as he approached.

xXsceneXx

Once the master and familiar were back at Louise's room, Z checked his scanner for the results of the blood test he ran on Louise. He noticed that Louise was staring at him intently from her bed and had been ever since the end of the fight.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Z.

"...what are you?" asked Louise, "I mean you can't be human."

"Correct," said Z, "I am not human. I am a Shi'ido."

"What is a Shido?" asked Louise.

"Shi'ido," corrected Z, "and to answer your question, I am a species of shapeshifter from the planet Lao-mon, or Sh'shuun in my native tounge."

"Wait," said Louise, "what do you mean? Are you really from another planet?"

"Yes," said Z, "you honestly didn't think that humans were the only sentient species in the universe."

Honestly, Louise had thought that, but she didn't want to admit it, so she changed the subject.

"You said that you're a shapeshifter. Is that how you were able to transform into those beasts to fight Guiche?" she asked.

Z nodded, "The first one was a species from the planet Cholganna called a Nexu. The second is a creature created by the dark side of the Force known as a Terentatek. I'm not sure if it has a home planet."

"Can you change into other things?" asked Louise. The fact that she summoned a man that can turn into beasts that looked like they could give a manticore a run for its money was making her day.

"I can change into many things," said Z, "I've seen many beasts. I could even transform into a rock if I wanted to."

"Amazing," said Louise.

"Well, the results of your blood test are in," said Z, "it looks like you have more than enough Medi-chlorians in your body to harness the Force. If you wish, I would be happy to take you as a student and teach you about them."

"Really?" exclaimed Louise, "I'd love that."

"We should start then," said Z.


End file.
